A Fear to Love
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: He brings out the bad in her, she brings out the good. Unfortunately, they'll never be able to share their relationship with anyone else.


**_A/N: In this story the characters have obvious human features, such as a nose, fingers, and ears. Along with the age difference, which in this case is  
Fourteen. _**

* * *

**_The Fear to Love-Butchubbles  
Pairs: (Hinting towards) Brat x Boomer/ Bubbles x Butch  
Rated: T _**

At first Bubbles felt as though Buttercup and Blossom wouldn't really care. I mean he was _just_ a boy, what could possibly matter? But suddenly she felt super uncomfortable, almost as though she was in a cold sweat, considering it was winter.

"Bubbles, are you alright?" Buttercup questioned the teenager, Blossom looked towards the blonde anxiously, "Your face looks really red." She commented as the young female shook her head, "It must just be a fever. I'm alright, I don't feel very sick." She told, trying her best to stay calm.

Buttercup then pushed the thought aside and continued to eat her pancakes in a rush, unlike her sister, who looked towards Bubbles who was still cutting hers up into perfect symmetrical squares, "Are you sure?"

Bubbles gave a nod, "I'm sure." She excused herself from the table and headed off to her room, undoing her two pigtails. She began to brush out her mid-length hair as her reflection changed.

"Hey Pleasant Me." A high-pitched voice, sounding much like hers said. She looked towards the blonde in the mirror, "Oh look who it is, my Wicked Counterpart."

She smirked, "You actually remembered something for once!" Bubbles stuck her tongue out at the girl in front of her, she was a familiar figure, but her pigtails were much longer, and her outfit wasn't very in the clear compared to hers.

She also had this expression, this way she spoke, plus she lived for trouble, she was Bubbles, but at the same time the exact opposite. She had a certain nature, getting boys by flirting and showing off. Bubbles just acted kind, not meaning to show off, that got enough boys as well.

There was only one boy she wanted, however, and that was Butch. Much like Brat, the image in the mirror, he was a mischievous fellow. Craving only chaos and destruction.

She knew her sisters wouldn't be okay with her talking to either of them, but she saw through both of them like that. Brat was honestly a very lonely girl on the inside, Bubbles didn't mind spending a little time to make her feel better.

It was the same with Butch, all he wanted was someone who was truly there. He'd spent his whole life under the control of his brother, Brick. His other brother, Boomer, was no real help.

Plus everything he told her, the kisses he left on her cheek. It left her feeling wanted, like all of a sudden this discorded villain was nothing more than a boy.

Bubbles suddenly flashed back to reality, Brat was shaking her hands frantically at the mirror, "Hello? Are you listening?" The small blonde blinked and looked towards her shaking her head "Could you repeat that, please?"

"I said, he called me hot today! I have to thank you for giving that boy my number, he's so sweet. I mean he's an idiot but…" She trailed off, daydreaming about the boy already.

"Yeah, no problem." She said with a small smile, "So it's going somewhere I hope?"

"Well it isn't like I'm telling my sisters, or he's telling his brothers any time soon. But yeah it's headed some place." She replied smiling at her words.

"Great. Bubbles said with a smile, anyways I've got to go, glad you're feeling better." The blonde looked towards her arms nervously, "Better?" She whispered quietly to herself as the image faded away.

Bubbles wondered what that had been about, but brushed the thought aside. She then opened the door to her sister who had knocked just a while ago.

"Something I can help you with, Blossom?" The teen asked in her innocent, small, voice. Blossom then gave a sad smile "I think you should stay home from school tomorrow.."

Bubbles then tilted her head slightly, with confusion. "See the flu is going around, and I really don't want you getting the other kids, basically just BC and I sick. That's all." She explained.

The blonde then gave a small sigh and nodded, "No school for Bubbles..well it shouldn't be that bad.." She said pretending to be devastated from this news.

"Yeah..But you can totally come back when you feel better! And the professor will be here." As guiltless as she was, she still gave a small cuss under her breath. "Great.." She said faking a smile and shutting the door, "I think I'll head to bed then."

"See you after school then." She said with a wave as the blonde closed her off with the door. She then picked up her baby blue smart phone and rushed to text the boy.

_No school today. He's here, so my house isn't really the best place to hang, wanna meet up? __**7:40 A.M November 3, 2013**_

_Damn Bubbles, you're up early_. _Yeah, how about the alley behind my house? __**November 3, 2013 7:41 A.M**_

_Did I wake you up? Sorry Butch! Hehe. /).(\ __**7:43 A.M November 3, 2013**_

_No big deal, see you at eleven, princess. __**November 2, 2013 7:44 A.M**_

She blushed after reading the last text, she was still slightly angered, however. Butch never wanted to do anything in public with her, meeting in an alley, really?

She turned on her television set and plopped herself onto a chair, as a rerun of _My Little Pony _came on she decided to flip through channels, that was Boomer's show, not hers.

All that came up on television was _The Office _and _Supreme Court_; nothing really suited the girl's taste. Eventually she found a cooking channel which was better than nothing.

She slowly nodded off, when she awoke she was surrounded by millions of people from school. "Is this you?" A girl with brown hair and glasses pointed to a magazine, with her and Butch's picture on the cover.

"What a slut." Another blonde scoffed, as she explained the article to her friend. They all began to laugh at her, "She thinks she's pretty cool, doesn't she?" "Ever since Boomer…she's been after every boy" A red-headed girl explained.

Her face grew red, Butch walked away, seeming disappointed, as she tried to chase after him, he pushed her away, just as she got the chance to be alone, her sisters stormed up.

"How could you?" Blossom shouted, for her sister, who was obviously holding back tears. "You didn't see me get with Boomer, did you?" She shouted leaving Bubbles to break into tears. A ringing slowly passed through her ears.

Suddenly, she shot out of the chair in cold sweat. Her phone had been ringing, as she reached for it, the call timed out, she gave an irritated sigh and looked towards the phone.

It was Eleven fifteen and she had a missed call from Butch. _Of course, the first time he actually cares to call and I'm late._ As the thought made the way to her head she quickly scooped up her jacket and walked out of her room.

It was quite troubling to sneak out without her dad noticing, but luckily today had been one of those days he'd spend working on 'experiments'. He was most likely watching Soap Operas in his room.

She quietly closed the door behind her and flew off leaving a trail of blue from the sky, in less than a minute she found herself behind the home of the Ruff's, her so called enemies.

As she began to walk a little farther she could make out Butch's figure standing there impatiently, she felt bad for not calling back, but she had figured he wouldn't care, apparently he did.

Continuing to walk, she tripped over her own foot, having not paying attention and crashed onto the ground. At least she thought she had, until she found herself looking up at the brunette boy above her.

Slowly the two met lips, she felt so safe in his arms, like she was protected. Suddenly all her fear from this disappeared, she felt so confident when she was with him.

He smiled and she did too, he moved his hands to her waist and she hung onto his neck. He then lifted her up and the two locked eyes. "I love you Bubbles." He told her before she kissed him again. "No need to speak."


End file.
